buddy_complexfandomcom-20200223-history
The Confederate Treaty of Liberty Alliance
, or more formally known as The Confederate Treaty of Liberty Alliance, is a long standing alliance between Japan, North American countries, and European countries, formed to combat the Zogilia Republic. Background During the first half of the 21st century, a new resource, known as nectoribium, was discovered and excavated in abundance by the dictatorial Zogilia Republic, which could be used to create weapons. Seeing this as a threat, many opposing countries banded together as the last hope of the world, and became known as the Free Pact Alliance. Having lost countless battles, the alliance was desperate for a way to overcome their enemies and discovered a unique use of their resources. The result of their experiments became known as the "Coupling system". The Coupling system allowed fighters to share experiences, knowledge, and skills. The project was abandoned, because of many deaths, failures, and resources, but was then secretly approved again and eventually two coupling prototype Valiancers were ready to be tested, Skyknight and Firebrand. Being very effective, the alliance made more "combat ready" Coupling Valiancers called Luxon and Bradyon and was able to turn the tide in their favor, increasing their chances of victory.Buddy Complex Ep. 2 However the higher-ups seemed to have realized the value of the coupling system only when the Coupling Valiancers were stolen by Zogilia, and realized that Zogilia could make their own Coupling Valiancers. Overview Not much is known about the alliance or how they operate, except that it was formed, predominately of the Western-hemisphere and Japan, against the Zogilia Republic. The formation was the direct result of Zogilia's rising power, and became known as the "Last Hope of the World". The European battlefield borders with Zogilia, and seems to be Germany, Slovakia, Hungary, Croatia and a part of Bosnia and Herzegovina and Ukraine All countries which lie further to the east, and also the Scandinavian countries and the North Sea, are part of the battlefront. Interestingly, The confederate treaty of liberty is slowly winning in Europe and oceania and know overall war sense the battle of Alaska. since ten years before the events of the series Hina was found in Zagreb, Croatia, at the battlefront, but the world map that has been shown''Buddy Complex'' Ep. 2indicates that it's part of the Free Pact Alliance, meaning the battlefront moved slightly eastwards, towards Zogilia. The Alliance seems to have a parliament for all countries to speak but the parliament can be ignored by the military higher-ups as the coupling project was kept a secret resulting in the parliament wondering where the army got the money for the coupling system project. Personnel *Aoba Watase Pilot of Coupling Valiancer XV-7101 Luxon NEXT *Dio Junyou Weinberg Pilot of the Coupling Valiancer XV-7102 Bradyon NEXT *Hina Yumihara Pilot of Karura and formerly allied with the Zogilia Republic *Fromm Vantarhei Pilot of Beryl Explorer *Elvira Hill Overlooks the Coupling System *Mayuka Nasu Assistant of Elvira Hill *Anessa Rossetti Assistant of Elvira Hill *Lene Kleinbeck Second in Command of the Cygnus *Gengo Kuramitsu Captain of the Cygnus *Lee Conrad Leader of Cygnus Valiancer Squad; Pilot of Beryl Commander *Alessandro Fermi Creator of the Coupling System *Marcus Former pilot of the Coupling Valiancer XV-7001 Luxon *Saburouta Ogisaka Engine Manager of the Cygnus *Tusais Framboise Cygnus Bridge Officer *Soeharto Cygnus Bridge Officer *Garcian Bass Cygnus Bridge Officer *Don Naher Cygnus Chief Mechanic *Chloé Vera Coupler *Haku Ichijo Coupler References